And summer's on the way
by Symbelmine
Summary: El mundo olía a miel, sándalo, a olivas frescas y menta sobre la piel. Ser parte del mundo equivalía esa mañana a perderse entre los rizos que de forma tierna ayudaba a peinar. La magnífica forma en que ese tono rojizo le robaba frescura al viento y brillo al sol, le agradaba en demasía.


Pequeño y sexy cupcake que pasas por estos lares, permíteme presentarte mi más reciente creación. Todo hecho con el mayor cariño para el **Reto #53: "Festejando la diversidad" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**.

Sí, porque el pasado 28 fue Día del Orgullo y nosotras apoyamos el amor en todas sus formas. (Incluida esta improbable pareja mía xD).

* * *

 _Nada, nada me pertenece. Todo lo que veis es propiedad del asesino serial más buscado de la literatura, George R. R. Martin._

* * *

 **And summer's on the way**

El mundo olía a miel, sándalo, a olivas frescas y menta sobre la piel. Ser parte del mundo equivalía esa mañana a perderse entre los rizos que de forma tierna ayudaba a peinar. La magnífica forma en que ese tono rojizo le robaba frescura al viento y brillo al sol, le agradaba en demasía

—Cersei, creo que ya es suficiente.

—Sí, eso parece —dijo suavemente. Según los maestres, la primavera ya se acercaba, así que creyó conveniente enredar un pequeño capullo de cerezo entre las finas hebras cobrizas que ataba con un lazo azul.

Un turbado sentimiento le corrió el pecho al cruzar la mirada con Catelyn Tully a través del espejo, un pinchazo incómodo que la obligó a hablar de nuevo para ignorarlo.

—Creo que es mi turno.

Sin más palabras, intercambiaron lugar. Con su encantador vestido de fiesta, ensalzado con un brocado de perlas y esmeraldas, Cersei Lannister se miraba estupefacta en el tocador de la primogénita de Hoster Tully, mientras ésta tarareaba una canción y empezaba a trenzar su cabello.

Todo era culpa de Jaime, por aceptar el cargo de Guardia Real y hacer enojar a su padre. Era culpa de Jaime, porque el enojo de Tywin Lannister había hecho pensar al rey que tramaba algo; no era la verdad, pero herido en su orgullo, había decidido que desviarse en su ruta hacia Roca Casterly para visitar Aguasdulces e incrementar los rumores era una divertida chanza. Cersei no quería creer que se gestaba un complot, no cuando ese apacible castillo ya empezaba a reverberar por las flores tempranas de la estación y encontraba una amiga después de tantos años de silenciosa deferencia hacia sus ayudas de cámara.

Si es que amistad caía entre la bolsa de intrigantes sensaciones que zumbaban en la piel de Cersei cada vez que Catelyn estaba cerca. Tal vez fuera que con ella podía hablar de todo lo que con las demás chicas sería considerado una total inasistencia a su situación como mujer, o el hecho de que Catelyn conocía las intrigas de la corte como si hubiese vivido en ella.

—Mi padre suele hablar de esas cosas. Yo me he encargado de la casa por años, así que debí darme cuenta más tarde que temprano de lo que era la vida real.

A veces Cersei no creía saber lo que era la vida real. En algunas ocasiones aún soñaba con hacerse reina y llevar una corona, casarse con el hermoso príncipe de cabellos plateados. Más reciente en su historial, creía poder ejecutar un plan con el cual liberar a Jaime de su estúpido juramento. Olvidaría eso con facilidad en los siguientes minutos, escuchando a Catelyn hablar despacio sobre cada invitado que esperaba abajo esa mañana y viendo como revoloteaba de un lado a otro en su vestido color turquesa, trayendo atavíos que pondría en su cabeza. Tal vez era solo admiración por la gracilidad de sus movimientos, seguida de ese completo asombro al darse cuenta de que ella conocía la verdad del destino acaecido a todas las mujeres y no se sentaba a lamentarse por él.

…

Al verla de pie, no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca y buscar palabras que encajara con lo que pensaba. Su invitada, la hija de la ex Mano del rey, desplegaba tanta majestad en ese momento que la lejana idea de una princesa dorniense paseando por Desembarco del Rey le pareció absurda. Enfundada en seda color jade y manto de piel de zorro, Cersei Lannister había sido recién sacada de un vitral; Catelyn juzgó que su elección de peinado había sido la correcta y que la idea mutua de dejarse arreglar por la otra había sido buena.

Poniendo su capa de piel de conejo sobre los hombros, advirtió que bien podían ambas ir en ese momento a la ceremonia de una boda. Fue un pensamiento fugaz, uno que hizo estremecer su cuerpo y sudar la palma de sus manos. Y el lento, pero infatigable pinchazo del egoísmo le obligó a reconocer que una boda cuya protagonista fuese Cersei no le iba a agradar demasiado. No porque la odiara, sino porque su amiga estaba por encima de los infatigables mozalbetes que día a día reñían por demostrar a las damas que podían ser excelentes maridos y amantes. También se trataba de que el brillo juguetón en esos ojos verdes era una gracia que deseaba mantuviese oculta solo para ella.

Lo impropio de esa idea la aterró, clavando la mirada en la ventana que dejaba entrever el día brumoso que les esperaba.

Sonaba pretencioso, pero llegó a pensar que encapsular esa pequeña imagen podría hacerla feliz de por vida. Nunca sería más joven que en ese momento, ni estaría al lado de alguien que entendiera mejor el miedo atroz que tenía por el desenlace del duelo que tendría lugar en unas horas.

"Llegaste en mal momento Cersei." Si tan solo hubiese estado ahí unos meses atrás, cuando el invierno era más crudo y sus sentimientos estaban menos confusos y empañados. Hubieran podido reír felices, hacerse más confidencias y pasar las tardes encerradas en alguna de las habitaciones más pequeñas, solo hablando, con una hoguera acogedora tras ellas.

Hacía casi dos semana que se conocían, pero el estrecho lazo que habían formado era una muralla cortes entre ellas mismas. Catelyn lo percibió en la manera amigable con que su rubia amiga extendió el brazo, junto con su manto y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento que resultó mecánico al intentar no estar demasiado cerca.

—Tienes un don Caty, este peinado es precioso.

—No es para tanto, ya tenías que verte bien tú para que saliera perfecto.

Es una mirada que vale un saco lleno de dragones de oro y un dragón de verdad, dos pares de ojos, unos con el color de la hierba fresca y los otros como el mar del verano en calma, que intercambian una profunda impresión de dominio mutuo, como una daga que sostienen por el filo hasta hacerse daño, pero no quieren soltar. Y pareció que solo eso, una mirada, era más que suficiente para destruir el mundo y que quince días era tiempo más que suficiente para que unas mariposas dormidas hubieran vuelto a anidar en sus estómagos.


End file.
